


Senkaimon: Returning Home the Long Way

by LeVath, OfTheAshTree62, Reijin_Hakumei



Series: Dangai Kototsu Time Displacement Fics [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, First Kiss, M/M, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soul Bond, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeVath/pseuds/LeVath, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfTheAshTree62/pseuds/OfTheAshTree62, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reijin_Hakumei/pseuds/Reijin_Hakumei
Summary: Excerpt:Alphas were incredibly strong, far stronger than the other Shinigami that hailed from Living World.  But alphas had one glaring weakness - their bonded omega.  Omegas were usually fragile souls, domestic and caring, the bearers of children and the continuance of the noble lines. They could mate with betas, most did, but for every born alpha, there was one true mate born as well. The omega would never look at another, never be interested in anyone else, and would be irresistible to their alpha. They were not always born together but it was said they would always find each other - no matter the odds.Some thought that was romantic.Byakuya couldn’t think of anything more horrifying......He had been worried that his omega would capture his heart completely, would consume his soul.He had been right.But he needn’t have worried.
Relationships: Kuchiki Byakuya/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Dangai Kototsu Time Displacement Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892179
Comments: 46
Kudos: 162





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Denidene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denidene/gifts).



> This story is an alternate version to my other ByaIchi fic, Senkaimon, and as such you will recognize some of the scenes. However, this is a complete re-write, and the intention is continue this in chapters, so even similar scenes have had subtle changes to match this new plot line. ALSO! I am using this fic as an excuse to showcase LeVath's lovely art! So look forward to seeing it! And check out her Diviant Art Gallery: https://www.deviantart.com/levath6
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and please, please leave a review! It matters far more than you could ever know!
> 
> Loves, Nova

Byakuya had been alone in the garden when their family Senkaimon opened and the form of a man was thrown through, the limp body rolling to rest at his feet, his long, bright orange hair spread around him and catching the soft moonlight. He heard the wooden slap of the Senkaimon closing but could not take his eyes off the unconscious, supine figure, his eyes tracing the sharp features of the young face.

He was beautiful.

He immediately felt anger at himself for the thought. Hisana had only just passed, her last request still ringing in his mind...

_"Even at the end, I am still asking more of you. I am very sorry I couldn't return your love. I am sorry. Being with you for the past five years was like a dream come true for me, Byakuya-sama."_

It was true, she was not able to return his love in the way another noble could, but he didn’t care. None from any of the Great Five Noble Houses had been a match for him, the smell of their omegas turning his stomach. And then he had found his Hisana, such a fierce, pure soul, and he wanted no one else. Had no desire to search for his birthright - a noble mate.

That was the true difference between the Great Five Noble Houses and the rest of the Soul Society. And it was a secret that was highly guarded as it was also their greatest weakness. Each Clan Head was an alpha, the rest of their clan either betas or omegas. They were secondary genders unique to the Noble Houses because only direct descendants of these houses were able to _conceive_ within the Soul Society. Most souls came from the living world, but not the nobles. No, they were born into _this_ world, only learning of the Living World later, only visiting it if assigned for some mission.

Alphas were incredibly strong, far stronger than the other Shinigami that hailed from Living World. But alphas had one glaring weakness - their bonded omega. Omegas were usually fragile souls, domestic and caring, the bearers of children and the continuance of the noble lines. They could mate with betas, most did, but for every born alpha, there was one true mate born as well. The omega would never look at another, never be interested in anyone else, and would be irresistible to their alpha. They were not always born together but it was said they would always find each other - no matter the odds.

Some thought that was romantic. 

Byakuya couldn’t think of anything more horrifying. 

To be forced into protecting another, to obsess over their safety, to have them consume that much of him… No, he never wanted to find his mate. And he hadn’t. Instead, Hisana had wandered into his life and while he found that he loved her spirit, she did not consume his soul in the way he knew his true mate would. He had wanted to marry her, immediately, indefinitely, wanted to be unavailable for a true mate to lay claim on his life and Hisana was perfect for the role. The elders had frowned upon their union - it was impolite to ask if a spouse was a true mate however they clearly had their suspicions, she wasn’t noble, after all - but could do nothing to stop their Family Head in his recklessness.

Sometimes, Byakuya wondered if his rash actions had not doomed Hisana to her fate, taken from him far too young, far too soon.

He had been such a fool.

And now, well… 

He had a lot to make up for.

And so he made his promise to Hisana, that he would find and protect her long lost sister. He also made a promise upon the graves of his parents, that no matter what happened from that point on, that he would uphold the rules without fail. He was done running from his fate.

And it seemed fate approved, depositing his true mate quite literally at his feet.

Because that’s what the young man was, he could tell. The smell of him alone was proof enough, complimenting his own alpha scent perfectly and causing his slate grey eyes to glaze slightly in lust. He had never met this man before, even as a child - Byakuya was certain he would have remembered such a vibrant color of hair. And he was certain he had met all members of the Great Five Noble Houses that were around his age, as was custom after an alpha presented.

So who was this man? Where had he come from?

The Senkaimon…

The Senkaimon would suggest Living World, however, the man was clearly a Shinigami; the shihakusho made it obvious, as well as the sword that was definitely a Zanpakuto clutched in his right hand.

And it was released.

That meant, even unconscious, this man was able to hold onto his Shikai… 

_Who was this man?_

He defied every expectation, everything he thought he knew about omegas. This man was as far from weak and fragile as he himself was. It seemed that fate had a sense of humor afterall. He need not have dreaded receiving some helpless omega that would be reliant on him for protection for his mate.

Byakuya’s lips twitched in the ghost of a smile.

 _Good_. 

The face clenched as if in pain and the man whimpered as Byakuya remained kneeling but not touching. Lips moved in broken whispers and Byakuya couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward, placing his ear above that perfect mouth, listening…

“…Bya-Byakuya… Please…”

Byakuya rapidly sat back as if stung. Somehow, this man already knew him, was _calling,_ even while unconscious - for _him_. 

He searched his memories again but only came up blank. They had not met before now, he was certain… And yet somehow… Somehow this man _knew_ him. 

The image of the Senkaimon flashed through his mind again and Byakuya couldn’t help but feel uneasy.

The man whimpered again, obviously in some sort of discomfort, and Byakuya knew he’d have to do something. This was _his_ omega, as much as he hadn’t wanted one. He couldn’t leave him out here; he was compelled to help him. Although, after seeing his clear strength, Byakuya no longer minded the compulsion. This was clearly a mate strong enough to be a partner. And though he was still a bit frustrated with the timing - being so near after his lovely Hisana’s death - he couldn’t help but think that she would have wanted it this way.

She would never have wanted him to dwell over her. Would have been pleased he would not be able to. Had, indeed, insisted that he find happiness again. He had thought then that such a thing would be impossible. 

She always had known him better than he knew himself.

And it looked like she had won again.

He paused, assessing the young man. First, he would need to disarm him. He didn’t want that enormous Zanpakuto harming either himself or his newly found omega. He reached for the hilt and gently tugged on each finger, relieved when the unconscious man did not fight him. 

When he was able, he slid the sword free and secured it upon his back, the size unreasonably large to secure at his waist alongside his own. Then, placing one arm beneath the bend at his knees and the other along his back, carefully avoiding pulling the long orange hair and securely grasping below his arms, he easily lifted his pliant omega, allowing his head to roll and rest upon his chest as he held him.

He felt like he belonged there, in his arms, and Byakuya couldn’t help tightening his grip around him. He quickly brought him back into the mansion, using shunpo to avoid the other members of his family, arriving inside his room and laying him gently on his futon. It was large enough for them both and Byakuya found himself loath to release him, sliding in beside him, heedless of their state of dress. 

The slightly taller man immediately curled against his side, the pain written on his face easing slightly, his nose unconsciously nuzzling against his neck. Another oddity, that his omega was actually larger in build to himself, another fact that Byakuya appreciated and showed him, yet again, how incorrect his assumptions had been. 

Byakuya’s breath hitched at the contact - he could not pretend to be unaffected. The behavior made sense to him from what he had learned of alpha/omega dynamics. Even unaware, his omega was comforted by his presence, his scent, and was attempting to scent mark - to claim - him in return. 

None would dare disturb him here and he felt a deep-seated need to keep his omega secret - and close - at least until he could learn more about him. With that thought in mind, he allowed one arm to wrap around the gorgeous body. He was all lean, hard muscles, and Byakuya smiled slightly to himself as he allowed his nose to lower to those orange locks, fully taking in his sweet scent. It reminded him of something… strawberries, he decided, with an underlying scent of earth after a heavy rain. It reminded him of the estate gardens, comforting and soothing.

However it had happened, whoever this was, he was _his_. 

And Byakuya Kuchiki was not a man to be denied.

* * *

Ichigo was dreaming. He had to be. He had thought he had awoken, dreaming of Byakuya of all people, however obviously the dream was not over as he was curled against the noble and he could feel a strong arm wrapped around, securing him in place. This was beyond bizarre.

His dream before this one had been just as surreal. He had been waiting on Rukia in the gardens at the Kuchiki clan estate as she was going to escort him back to the world of the living. His Shinigami powers had been failing, fading fast. It was clearly only a matter of days before he would no longer be able to visit Soul Society and so he had gone to see it one last time.

At least, before he came there the usual way, he supposed…

But it wasn’t Rukia that had found him. It was Byakuya. The Head of the Kuchiki clan had smiled softly at him, greeted him with… affection. He had taken his hand, carefully threading their fingers, and walked with him, his deep voice remarking on the plants they passed with the quiet passion of one that knew and cared a great deal about their condition. 

It was so peaceful, and Ichigo had felt… at home. He had thought that the gardens would be cared for by servants but it was clear that Byakuya had a hand in their upkeep as well. Ichigo had smiled, secretly feeling warm and honored to be able to see this side of the noble. 

They came to halt next to the trunk of a very old and large sakura tree. Byakuya leaned against the rough bark and pulled Ichigo into his embrace, long elegant fingers resting low on his hips, slate gray eyes looking into dark amber. He hadn’t realized how close in height they had become, how much Ichigo had grown since they’d first met. Soon he’d probably be taller than the noble. This close, he could see how the grey of his eyes looked like liquid metal, how the iris was flecked with silver and the deepest black. Ichigo could feel heat on his face, knew he must be blushing. 

What was Byakuya doing? Why was he holding him like this?

And how could his heart feel like it was racing at the same time it felt like it was being held in a vice?

One of Byakuya’s hands rose, those elegant fingers tracing his jaw. Impossibly, his heart sped up even more and he felt his lips move, his voice trembling in a way he had never heard before… 

“…Bya-Byakuya… Please…”

What was he pleading for? He didn’t know, his mind had become blank, but he needed… _something._

Byakuya’s smile became predatory before pulling him completely against him, twisting him so that his left side rested completely flush against his strong body. Ichigo’s blush deepened and his eyes widened as Byakuya leaned forward and…

...nuzzled into his cheek, scenting along his jaw.

Ichigo was frozen even as wide amber eyes slid to the side, watching the other as well as he could without actually moving his head, Byakuya pressing their cheeks together, not unlike a cat would do to scent mark… 

It felt… odd… but also tingled in a way that had Ichigo’s insides melting, had him leaning into the soft touch, pressing back haltingly, unsure. He didn’t know how much time passed, Byakuya’s hold on him as strong as it was gentle. At some point Ichigo had closed his eyes, just allowing himself to feel the comfort within the others touch. 

He felt… at peace… for the first time he could remember since…

Since he was nine… 

When he opened his eyes again it was to find himself pressed against the noble’s side, the other still asleep. They were lying together on a futon in a room he was unfamiliar with though it looked to be a part of the Kuchiki clan estate, judging from the style. Likely, this was Byakuya’s room - he doubted the noble would rest anywhere else. It still didn’t explain why _Ichigo_ was there. So this had to be a continuation of his dream.

But then why couldn’t he wake up?

And what had he been doing… before these strange dreams?

He remembered actually waiting in the garden. He remembered a servant approaching him. Rukia wasn’t going to be able to make it, she had been sent out on an urgent mission unexpectedly. 

He was going to have to return to the living world alone. 

Without an escort. 

He made his way to the Kuchiki clan’s Senkaimon and breathed deeply as the paper and wooden doors opened before him, unable to not feel anxious. This was the entire reason he did not flit back and forth between the two words - the Dangai, or Precipice World that lay between, frightened him in a way he would never admit to anyone. However, if a shinigami were led by one of the Jigokucho - the guides that took on the form of fragile black butterflies - there was, theoretically, no danger. He would simply step through this side and walk out the other.

And so Ichigo stepped through and heard the doors close behind him, vanishing. Then dread washed over him as he realised - there had been no Jigokucho. And that meant he would be forced to travel through the dreaded Dangai without the safety of the small guide.

Or he could simply die here instead.

The bright light of the Kototsu barreled towards him - there was literally nowhere he could go. Nothing but the Koryu lay behind and beside him, and that would leave him with a worse fate. His only choice, his only real option, was to attempt to destroy the Kototsu, as Aizen had once done. An impossible feat to be sure, but he _had_ to. And so he would.

He called forth his Bankai - or he _tried._ His power failed to answer his summons, Zangetsu’s voice so distant now he could no longer make out the spirit’s words. Even the hollow had quieted, unable to claim control as panic washed over his king. He knew, he _knew_ Shikai would not be near enough. But he had to _try._ He swung Zangetsu, the motion familiar and desperate, “Getsuga Tensho!”

The violent black energy slammed into the Kototsu and for a brief moment, Ichigo had a bright feeling of hope that he had managed to stop the relentless sweeper. However, the Kototsu did not suffer from the blow, the Getsuga Tensho’s energy splashing and dissipating against its surface as it broke through. And then it was upon him, and Ichigo screamed as his body was flooded by the rapid flow of time, mercifully blacking out before being thrown from the Precipice World.

His body tensed at the memory. His mind had rebelled violently against the dragging sensation of time, plunging him into the surreal dream of his walk in the gardens, Byakuya at his side. The Byakuya that was currently at his side seemed to stir then, his arms wrapping around him and pulling him even closer to him, his nose inhaling his scent and his cheek rubbing along his hair. Scent marking… just like his dream… 

“Byakuya?” Ichigo softly questioned, not wanting to startle the other and not entirely convinced this still wasn’t an extension of his dream. Except, _it felt so real._ And that soft nuzzling was doing things to him, to his body. He’d never felt this way before, this sweeping warmth, it was pleasant and uncomfortable all at the same time and he didn’t really know how to feel about it. It definitely didn’t feel bad though - far from it - mostly he decided he was confused.

Byakuya withdrew from him at the sound of his words, sitting up and untangling them as he did so. Ichigo followed, his motions feeling awkward and he startled at realizing why. He had to look down to catch Byakuya’s slate gray eyes - he was taller. His limbs were slightly longer and he wasn’t used to the subtle difference. _How?_

That wasn’t the only thing different. Byakuya was dressed in a grey shihakusho instead of the traditional shinigami black. Ichigo didn’t remember ever seeing him in Soul Society in any other clothing. The kenseikan were also absent from his hair. Ichigo recalled where they were and felt a bit silly. This was his _home,_ hell, his _room._ It seemed even Byakuya dressed more comfortably when at home. 

His eyes traced the features of his face again and noticed, barely, that he looked… younger. It was subtle, hardly noticeable, but Ichigo had just seen that handsome face in his dream and this one was definitely younger.

Ichigo reached out to clutch the other’s elegant hands as dread flooded him, not caring about how forward the action may seem as he demanded, “Tell me Byakuya, in the Living World, what year is it?”

Byakuya’s lips turned downward, a very subtle change but Ichigo caught it. “Living World? It is 1951.”

Ichigo released him, allowing his hand to be pulled by gravity to rest against the surface of the futon, a part of his mind doing the math while the rest was overtaken in shock. It had been 2003 in his time… That meant… 

_52 years._

Somehow, he was 52 years... in the _past_. 

Some things became rapidly clear to him. He could not let Byakuya know. He had no idea how he was going to keep it from him but, he couldn’t tell him anything, couldn’t risk the future like that. What if, what if he accidentally changed things? Science fiction plotlines ran through his head and his mind caught on each terrifying possibility, filling him with panic.

Tears began to well and fall from his eyes and he jerked his hand up to touch the wetness, muttering, “What the hell?” and just then noticing how erratic his breathing had become.

Byakuya had leaned forward again, one hand on his shoulder, his voice deep with a commanding edge, “You are fine, calm down.” But then he added the one thing Ichigo really didn’t think he could honestly answer, though he desperately _wanted_ to, “Tell me what is wrong.”

Ichigo felt like he _had_ to answer at the sametime believing that he _couldn’t,_ and all the conflict did was send him deeper into a panic attack. He hadn’t had one since he was a child, not since recovering from the trauma of his mother’s murder. He brought his hands back up to clutch at his head, palms over his eyes, trying to gain control of his breathing.

Why couldn’t he just wake up? Why couldn’t this just be some crazy lucid dream?

But he knew it wasn’t, he had admitted that to himself - it all felt too real. He felt the futon shift as Byakuya changed his position beside him, straightening his legs and pulling Ichigo’s back against his strong chest, wrapping those long legs around him as well as his arms, running hands down his arms in a comforting motion. He could never have dreamt this, this level of care seemed impossible to him, at least from the Byakuya he knew. 

No… The Byakuya this one would become… 

Ichigo laughed, slightly hysterically, at the thought, asking around erratic breaths, “Do you - do you - even know my name?”

Byakuya’s hands stilled against him and clutched for an instant before relaxing and the quiet answer reached him, “No. I do not. Forgive me, but I did not know how to ask, did not want to distress you more when it was so obvious that you knew who I was. Let me correct that now, what is your name?”

Ichigo smiled, shaking his head at the ridiculousness of the situation, “Ichigo. That’s my name.”

“And your surname?”

“I don’t - I don’t know if I should say…”

“Because you are from a future time?”

Ichigo froze, shocked out of the remnants of his panic attack as his head snapped up, his head twisting, amber finding slate gray eyes - so close, he was _so close,_ “How?!”

Those thin lips twitched upward in what could only be amusement before he answered, “Do you take me for a fool Ichigo? You know me, well enough to feel comfortable using my first name to address me. Therefore you must be very familiar with me, while I have never met you before. You asked for the current year and fell into a panic attack upon hearing the answer. It was only after the revelation that you realized that I didn’t know who you were. And then there was your arrival. You were thrown, unconscious, from the Senkaimon. Were you aware, the Dangai Kotostu has the ability to displace the souls it sweeps hundreds of years, in space as well as time? You must have been swept up by it - am I incorrect in any way?”

Ichigo’s lips were slightly parted in shock as he listened to Byakuya calmly explain, shaking his head slowly at the question.

“Most souls are ripped to shreds in the process. You are very fortunate that you survived at all, even if you were thrown back in time. As for your last name, I can guess…”

Ichigo raised his eyebrows in disbelief and Byakuya took it for the challenge it was, “I doubt you are a fellow Kuchiki.” Ichigo snorted and smirked, as if to say, _No duh._ “Your coloring is wrong for a Shihoin… Are you a Tsunayashiro?” Ichigo furrowed his brows in confusion and Byakuya immediately continued, “No? Then, you must be a Shiba.” Ichigo’s face lit up in surprise and recognition and Byakuya actually laughed lightly, “Ichigo Shiba. It’s my pleasure to meet you. You are not how I expected you would be, but I confess that I am most pleased by that fact, I assure you.”

Ichigo’s expression was back to confusion; he didn’t understand how Byakuya had correctly guessed his paternal last name, though he had never planned to use it, too accustomed to Kurosaki. Shiba was just a remnant of his father’s past to him, one with little connection to Ichigo himself. And yet, somehow, something about his father’s family name was clear enough within him that Byakuya had been able to tell.

“How did you know…”

“Is it not obvious to you as well? If you know me in your time, you must know the reason.”

Ichigo shook his head slowly, his face still displaying his utter confusion.

Byakuya seemed to be amused again and Ichigo couldn’t help thinking that he enjoyed how it softened his face. How it made him more… reachable.

Those slate gray eyes were a warm molten steel as Byakuya’s deep voice stated with fondness, “You are my omega, Ichigo, surely you are aware.”

Ichigo was having a hard time keeping eye contact, distracted by their position, their proximity, the overwhelming amount emotion in those usually cold eyes, but something within him told him that this was important to pay attention to and so he responded, “No Byakuya, I really don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t even know what an omega is.”

Byakuya’s eyes narrowed slightly, assessing him, before he asked, “You are a Shiba, and you were left unaware of your heritage?”

Ichigo didn’t answer, didn’t know what to say.

“As a Shiba, as an omega, you must be a blood descendant from the clan’s founding alpha. All blood relatives of the Great Noble Houses have a secondary gender from being born with soul reaper powers within them. It is what separates us from the lower houses, this ability to give birth in the Soul Society. This secondary gender is unassociated with your biological one - you could have been born as a female and still been an omega. 

“I am the Head of the Kuchiki Clan; I was chosen _because_ I am an alpha. My successor will be the next alpha born of the Kuchiki Clan, that is simply how the Noble Houses have remained so strong. Alphas are usually exceedingly strong, however, are only able to have a child with one omega - their mate. Because of this, they are instinctually compelled to care for their mate, to protect them. And you, Ichigo Shiba, are mine.”

Ichigo was lost again, confused and more than a little angry, his mouth running away from him as he slowly exploded, “How? I… This doesn’t make any sense… You - you don’t even _like_ me! Hell, when we met you severed my shinigami and spiritual power, leaving me for dead! And again you tried to kill me, on Sokyoko Hill! How can I be _anything_ to you?”

Byakuya frowned far more severely this time, saying, “I assure you Ichigo, there is no mistake. I do not know how my future self could possibly ignore his instincts in this manner, I know that I could not.”

Ichigo’s amber eyes showed confusion as he questioned, “Instincts?”

Byakuya’s gaze searched his own, looking for something though Ichigo couldn’t determine what it might be. “This will seem like a very inappropriate question, however, I need you to answer me honestly. It’s important. Can you do that?”

“Yes, yes, I can do that,” Ichigo managed out though his mind was becoming a bit muddled. His emotions were swinging so rapidly, it was keeping him decidedly off-balance. He didn’t understand what was happening, he’d never felt anything like this before - his whole lifetime of emotions felt dull in comparison.

Byakuya’s voice was still completely level as he asked, “Have you ever been with anyone before? Intimately, I mean?”

Ichigo immediately flushed and he almost told the other off for asking before he remembered his promise to answer honestly. Instead, he looked away as he stammered out, “N-no, n-never.”

“Have you ever wanted to?”

How could he be so damn _calm_ as he asked these things?! This was beyond embarrassing…

Ichigo thought back to his dream as he answered, “N-not really. Not until…”

“Until?” Byakuya prompted after Ichigo had fallen silent for several seconds.

“Not until the Kotostu displaced me here… Before I awoke…”

“You dreamed?”

“...Yes.”

“You dreamed of me.”

It wasn’t a question.

Ichigo, feeling flustered and embarrassed, looking anywhere but at the noble still pressed against his back, could only get out, “How…”

“How did I know?” Byakuya asked, a gracefully long finger rising to tuck long orange hair behind his ear from where it had fallen forward. How had he not noticed before? His hair… it was the same length it had been when wielding Zangetsu’s full power… When he’d traded his powers away… 

Byakuya answered his unasked question, though he caught the sadness that had flickered within those dark amber eyes, “You said my name, while you were unconscious. That’s why I thought you already knew of our connection. But now… It was probably caused by my proximity and… The Kotostu… Tell me, how old were you?

Not, how old are you. How old _were_ you. Ichigo caught the phrasing but answered none-the-less, “Sixteen.”

“Hmm, yes, omegas usually present later, sometimes not until their late teens. This is what I believe occurred. You were affected - aged - by the Kotostu pulling you through time. Do you know how many years?”

Ichigo didn’t even think of the consequences, his mind overwhelmed - he just answered, “52 years.”

Byakuya’s eyes swept over his body, nodding, “Yes, it aged your soul about 5 years - normal for a spiritual body for that length of time. Your body would be 21 then.” Byakuya laughed lightly, “That actually makes your spiritual body two years older than mine.”

Ignoring that preposterous fact for the moment, Ichigo tentatively asked, “What… would that do to a physical body?”

Byakuya’s eyebrows rose at the question but answered anyway, “A physical body would be aged the same as it would normally, 52 years, in this case.”

Ichigo paled. That would make his physical body 68 years of age… If it had even survived so long without his soul… Rukia had said something once, about why mod souls were used. He’d used his badge though, to separate from his physical body before visiting Soul Society… His body had been empty in his bed…

That meant he was likely dead. 

Ichigo was panicking again and Byakuya pulled him more firmly against him, murmuring reassurance and nuzzling his cheek against his own. It was working, the action instantly calming. Instincts, Ichigo remembered. The action of his alpha scenting him was reducing him to a puddle of relaxed compliance. He wasn’t sure he liked it, actually, but he had to admit it felt damn good. 

“You were human…” Byakuya murmured after Ichigo had calmed.

He could only nod in response.

Silence descended around them as Byakuya simply held him, his cheek resting against his jaw, his breath ghosting along his neck sending shivers along his entire body. Byakuya was deep in thought. That should have been impossible… Obviously his omega’s life had been singularly unique. However…

None of that mattered.

Byakuya broke the silence, decision heavy in his deep voice, “You are shinigami now, and you are mine, Ichigo Shiba.” The statement had that underlying command to his deep voice, calming Ichigo further as he accepted his words to be true.

Because he knew it was.

In a very real, undeniable way, he was Byakuya’s.

But also…

Ichigo turned his head, his deep amber eyes catching molten steel, holding that gaze as he carefully closed the small distance between them, his lips lightly pressing upon the noble’s.

He’d never kissed anyone before but he knew it could not feel this amazing to everyone. They would never do anything else. Just a simple press and his entire body felt like it had been engulfed in fire, heat radiating from that single point of contact and igniting along every other part of his body that was connected to the other. 

Ichigo pulled away very slightly, allowing his lips to whisper against the other’s, “And you are mine, Byakuya Kuchiki.”

A decidedly predatory look flashed in those alluring grey eyes, not unlike his dream, and the noble kissed him, pressing with far more skill and sucking in his bottom lip. Ichigo gasped at the sensation and Byakuya quickly invaded his mouth with his tongue. Ichigo was burning now, and melting, all at the same time. 

He had twisted in Byakuya’s hold, his hand tangled and clutched in long ebony hair, his legs moving to straddle the noble’s waist and using his larger body to desperately fight for dominance over the kiss. _This,_ this was _heaven._ He’d died, the Kotostu had actually killed him. That was the only possible reason for the amount of sheer pleasure that washed over him. 

Byakuya just answered with even more passion, devouring his omega’s mouth, thrilled at the prospect of having such a passionate, strong mate. 

He had been worried that his omega would capture his heart completely, would consume his soul.

He had been right.

But he needn’t have worried.

Ichigo was everything that had been missing in his life, was the answer to his despair over Hisana, was filling the hole she left and then some. He still loved her, of course, he would never forget her fierce love nor the wonderful years they had spent together. 

Somehow he couldn’t help but think that somehow she had done this, that somehow she had sent his Ichigo to him. To keep him from drowning himself in despair.

That certainly sounded like something she would do.

His thoughts were completely derailed by his enthusiastic omega. Ichigo’s larger size was actually helping him a bit too much - and he was _strong_ \- so Byakuya flipped them, pinning his eager omega beneath him. His body may be slightly smaller but he was still the stronger of the two. Not by much, but enough. 

Amber eyes flashed with surprise as Byakuya smirked down at him. Instead of reclaiming those delicious lips he mouthed along the strong jaw and neck, grinning as Ichigo instinctively keened and moved his head to offer him better access. It was the act of an omega’s submission to their alpha, the demonstration that the alpha was accepted. 

Byakuya’s heart stopped at the sight, his gray eyes softening as he wrapped his arms around his omega, burying his nose into the presented neck and fully taking in the sweet smell. He had almost lost himself. But his omega was - mentally at least - far younger than him. Especially if he had been a mortal before travelling back in time. He refused to rush anything between them, refused to allow instincts alone to guide their actions. 

Ichigo keened again, arching into him, and Byakuya responded by gently kissing the other’s neck, exactly where he could tell the other’s binding location was - where, with the simple act of sinking in his teeth, he could tie his omega to him in a way far stronger than any mortal marriage.

Byakuya resisted, however, wanting to learn far more about his mate before claiming him. Wanting to love him for him, not because instinct or fate demanded it be so. He still resented this forced attraction that their birth rights demanded of them. He refused to be anyone’s pawn, even fate’s. He _wanted_ his omega, and he was _his._ But he was not _in love_ with him and the difference mattered greatly to the noble. He would allow nothing to force his hand in this way.

Ichigo had stilled beneath him, his amber eyes deepened to a chocolate brown in lust, but he was slowly coming down as Byakuya simply held him tightly, keeping him from instigating any further the physicality between them, the lips pressed against his neck causing him to freeze in place. 

Eventually, after a few long minutes, Ichigo relaxed completely, the fog that had overtaken his mind clearing and a heavy blush at his actions quickly forming across his face. What had he almost _done?!_ He had gone from having his first kiss to almost…

Ichigo felt a feeling of shame wash over him, his body trembling at the crash. What was _wrong_ with him?! This wasn’t him, this swinging of emotions, this intense feeling of want and lust. He had no idea how to handle it and honestly, it was overwhelming.

Byakuya sensed something was very wrong with his fiery omega and instantly figured out from his expression what it was. His omega was _scared,_ of his own instincts, of how his actions had been driven out of his control. This is exactly why Byakuya had stopped them, exactly why he had resented the secondary genders to begin with. Instinct pulled them together faster than the heart could keep up with. They had only just met, there was no way his omega was truly ready to give himself completely to his alpha. Hell, this was probably the first time he had even _felt_ lust. 

Byakuya could tell that had definitely been his Ichigo’s first kiss.

Byakuya shifted to lay beside rather than on top of him. Ichigo attempted to curl into himself but Byakuya wasn’t having any of it. This was _not_ his fault.

“Ichigo,” his deep voice, laced with alpha command, demanded his omega’s focus. Dark amber eyes met his determined gray ones and he continued, “You have _nothing_ to feel ashamed of. Almost all omega-alpha pairs mate upon their first meeting. As terrifying as I’m sure it is, it’s also perfectly natural, what occurred.”

“You stopped,” Ichigo whispered, his voice shaking.

“I have been dreading this day for decades.”

Ichigo’s expression became even more stressed as a keen emitted quite unintentionally from his throat.

Byakuya smiled warmly, comfortingly, as he continued, “I could not be happier that you are my omega, Ichigo.” Ichigo relaxed slightly but his expression still held disquiet. “It’s the instincts that I have rebelled against, obviously. I even took a wife that was not my mate. So I am well-practiced at resisting. You, however, have been rapidly and forcibly aged into your secondary gender, and you haven’t had any time to become accustomed to the instincts or emotions that come along with that. So, again, you have nothing to be ashamed of. And nothing to fear. I won’t let either of us take things further than you are ready for, Ichigo. You are my omega, I’ll be able to tell when you are actually ready for such things, I can sense your discomfort. Until that time, we will get to know one another. How does that sound?”

Ichigo’s expression had cleared, replaced with appreciation. Of course Byakuya would know, would understand, and would be able to pace them. And he found himself determined. He had far more challenging changes thrust upon his body in his short life. He would adapt to this as well, would learn to control it. Compared to subduing the hollow that shared his soul, this was nothing. Ichigo nodded, smiling slightly, letting a feeling of relief wash over him. 

Byakuya carefully got to his feet, extending his elegant hand towards him as he asked, “May I?”

Ichigo felt like he was asking far more than his permission to help him to his own feet. That hand represented a promise, represented a commitment, represented a _life._

Ichigo reached up, amber eyes determined, and accepted. 


	2. Peace

This life was so quiet. Most of the time, Ichigo didn’t know what to do with himself. Byakuya was the head of the Kuchiki clan and a division captain. He was so often away… After so long of being pressured to hurry up and get stronger, being passed from one crisis to another, this complete sense of security and peace was almost unsettling. But he was trying to settle in.

The gardens had become his favorite place. No one else seemed to frequent them other than Byakuya, who would come to find him there every moment he could escape his various duties. The grounds were massive and sprawling, easy to lose oneself in. 

Ichigo had found a rather secluded area to practice with Zangetsu. He was keeping a careful watch on his powers. It was like he’d been reduced to how he’d been before the pit with Kisuke. He could wield Zangetsu, however he couldn’t _hear_ him. Either the old man or the hollow. It was surreal, the silence in his mind.

However, he also didn’t seem to be regressing anymore - a fact that was reassuring to say the least. He really didn’t want to think about what would have happened to him otherwise. With no physical body to return to, his spiritual body was all he had. 

He was still extremely wary of being seen. His hair was far longer but the color was just so obvious… One thing was certain, he most definitely hadn’t been recognized by Rukia or anyone when he met them. Keeping the length eased that fear slightly but the color… He had brought it up to Byakuya after he said Ichigo should feel free to leave and explore should he wish to. The noble had frowned but took his point, saying he would think of a solution.

_“However, I must admit I will miss the color…”_

_“Wait, really?” Ichigo asked, blinking in astonishment at his alpha. Literally no one had ever said they actually liked the orange color of his hair - in fact, most found it offensive enough to start a fight over._

_“Yes…” Byakuya leaned forward, curling his index finger around a long lock and bringing it to his lips, kissing it before murmuring, “It’s like the burning sun, all fire and heat. Just like you; it’s well suited.”_

Ichigo still couldn’t help the blush that warmed his cheeks at the memory. Byakuya was… he was just so different than he had expected. When they were together it was like Ichigo was the center of his world. He was so warm and open with him, gentle while at the same time unbelievably strong. 

Every night he curled into the noble’s side, his hand settled over that chiseled chest, just over the other’s heart. Feeling it beat calmed him and, most nights, he actually slept peacefully.

Most nights.

The others… Most were nightmarish memories, all the more horrific because they had actually occurred. Rukia being run through by Grimmjow… Ulquiorra strangling him with that whip-like tail and firing a cero clean through his chest… Losing control to the hollow and his body being used to kill the Cuatro Espada, only to awaken after the damage had been done to witness him turn to ash before his eyes… And then the worst one, the full use of Mugetsu, his body covered with Zangetsu’s bandaged wrappings, his hair dark and long, his eyes crimson, his last stand against Aizen.

That hadn’t been enough.

And that’s what terrified him, more than anything. All his power brought to bare, exchanged for a chance of victory.

And still, not enough.

Deep down, Ichigo knew that was his greatest fear…

That _he_ wasn’t enough.

And that he never would be.

He’d wake up, his skin covered in the bandages of Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō, his bankai’s - Tensa Zangetsu’s - final technique. Byakuya had been alarmed the first time - Ichigo had had the displeasure of it occurring a few times before - but after inspecting him, he lightly ran his fingertips along the wrappings, the reishi that made them disovolving at his meticulous touch. He’d kiss the edge of where the white cloth met skin and Ichigo would blush, asking in a weak voice…

_“What are you doing?”_

_“You dislike these… They are a part of your power, yes?”_

_“My bankai…”_

_Slate gray eyes widened, “You have achieved your bankai?”_

_Ichigo nodded, his expression decidedly strained and uncomfortable even though what Byakuya was doing felt amazing. “I… I had achieved my bankai… And it has a second form, a stronger form, that allows me to wear Zangetsu… That’s what these wrappings are, you see. But the price…”_

_Ichigo fell silent and Byakuya simply sat beside him, his fingers gentle as they swept over now uncovered skin. Shivers and tingles followed along behind them but Ichigo’s mood was still affected by the memory of what he’d lost._

_“...I thought I had lost my powers completely,” he eventually admitted. “And I had been losing them. The last time I had tried to summon bankai was when the kototsu overtook me. I… I couldn’t do it.”_

_Byakuya’s hand stilled, his aristocratic features set in a frown, deep in thought. “Do you believe the regression is ongoing?”_

_Ichigo shook his head, “It’s stopped, since coming here.”_

_Byakuya nodded, “Perhaps my power and our bond are stabilizing you… That’s probably the most likely explanation.”_

_Ichigo just shrugged, still a little despondent._

_Until Byakuya slid a finger beneath his chin to tilt his mouth and kissed him._

_Ichigo responded immediately. This - this he was more than comfortable with doing with his handsome alpha and his confidence only grew the more they engaged in the activity. If Byakuya had wanted to distract and guide his mind out of the dark space it had wandered to, this was definitely an effective method._

But still that fear haunted him, especially now, his power so depleted. Still, he practiced. He had always lacked the technique and grace of the far more experienced shinigami. His Byakuya was a prime example. He was powerful, yes, but he didn’t even need to use all that strength, his practiced motions, speed, and grace deciding most exchanges before they even began.

Ichigo blinked. _His_ Byakuya? Well, he supposed, if he thought back on what Byakuya had told him of their corresponding secondary genders and what being true mates entailed and meant for the two of them, it was a true enough thought. 

_His Byakuya._

Ichigo couldn’t stop the smile that formed at the thought if he tried.

It reminded him of the other dreams he’d been having… They seemed so simple, just spending time with the noble, leaned into his strong embrace, his alpha a solid, quiet comfort. These dreams were steadily becoming more frequent and, in place of his nightmares, they were more than welcome. Whenever he woke from one of these dreams it was his lips that sought out his alpha’s and Byakuya would respond instantly, though always careful to keep control. 

Ichigo found himself beginning to trust his alpha completely, and the feeling of freedom, of being able to let go and just let Byakuya be the responsible one where for so long that weight had been solely on his own shoulders, it felt beyond amazing. It felt _right._ Like he had finally found what he’d been desperately missing - someone he could completely rely upon. That didn’t mean he was comfortable not being able to give that to Byakuya as well, however, and so he continued to train, continued to attempt to check his own instincts before Byakuya would need to step in, continued to attempt to regain the power he once had.

The process was undeniably slow, however, he did feel like he was making progress.

He wasn’t exhausted after a single kata anymore, like he’d first been. He could now practice for almost an hour before he felt like he just couldn’t like Zangetsu’s heavy weight anymore. He was nearing the end of that hour when Byakuya appeared suddenly, stepping out of shunpo a few feet in front of him. Ichigo, now used to these rather abrupt appearances at all times of the day, simply paused in his kata, allowing Zangetsu to lower, it’s tip touching the ground, long sunset orange hair blowing in the gentle breeze.

Byakuya just nodded at him, in a way Ichigo knew he wanted him to continue. He was nervous but got back into stance and allowed Byakuya to watch him.

“I admit, I have never seen such a severe loss of Reiryoku from the use of a bankai before.”

Ichigo paused again in his kata, his breathing heavy and muscle’s straining through what had once been easy even at age eight. It was frankly embarrassing now to feel so weak. “What do you mean?”

The noble approached him, taking Zangetsu and setting the large blade aside before taking Ichigo’s hand, frowning at the wrappings that covered Ichigo’s fingertips and up his arms. “You woke up like this again?”

“Yes,” Ichigo responded simply with a slight shrug.

Byakuya, however, was not going to dismiss the issue so casually. “I did not want to wake you, you were sleeping so soundly. Before, when this has occurred, your neck and most of your face were also covered. Forgive me for not noticing earlier.” 

Ichigo shook his head, “No, don’t apologize. At least the effect is decreasing. And I honestly don’t mind them as much now,” Ichigo confessed. “I think I’m starting to accept it a bit, what happened. It helps that I know I’m not actually losing my powers.” 

Byakuya seemed to accept him at his word, nodded his understanding and, with one hand, threaded Ichigo’s bandaged fingers with his bare ones, closing his eyes as he did so. “These wrappings are a part of your power, it is good you are coming to accept them. I have a theory about their appearance, however, first we should discuss what you asked me to elaborate on. You channel and emit so much reiatsu with each of your movements; even just standing still like this, I can feel it flowing out of your body. It’s very telling.” 

Slate gray eyes opened and looked deeply into dark amber as he continued, “You must have had a great deal of power thrust upon you in a very short amount of time. You did not learn control. But you didn’t need to, having so much, the waste didn’t matter. However, using your final bankai, it completely depleted your Reiryoku and also forced you to channel even more than you should have been able to, releasing it all in a single attack. It damaged your body's ability to channel it at all, and so you struggle now. Worse still, it is trying to replenish, but because you don’t have fine control, you spend all you gather within you almost as soon as you are able to gather it. It’s no wonder you were losing strength before.”

Ichigo frowned, “But, if that’s true, why am I not still weakening?”

Byakuya smiled ruefully, shaking his head, “I would never allow that. You are my omega. You have been unconsciously pulling on my reiatsu to stabilize your spiritual body and stop the drain on what little remaining Reiryoku you have managed to gather within and hold on to. I have, of course, been allowing the transfer. I have more than enough to spare.” The noble stepped closer, his other elegant hand coming to rest on Ichigo’s stomach, “It’s actually a very natural transfer between alphas and omegas, specifically when the omega is with child. It takes a great deal of reiatsu to grow a spiritual being within oneself - most omegas would never carry to term without receiving additional reiatsu from their alpha.”

Ichigo blushed, feeling the weight of the hand on his stomach and a bit embarrassed at how comforting it was - both the feeling of the hand and the thought of actually carrying a child within. Stupid hormones, he blamed.

“Even so,” Ichigo muttered, “I don’t like the idea of me continuously taking your reiatsu. If I learn to control the reiatsu I emit, that would help?”

Byakuya nodded, “Yes... However that will only be the first step in healing the damage done. That does not make it any less a necessary or important one. The more you carry on as you have been, the more damage you will inevitably inflict upon your spiritual body and the more of my reiatsu you will require to make up the difference.”

Ichigo paled at the thought of needing even more of Byakuya’s reiatsu. He was a captain, yes, he had power to spare, but he’d never forgive himself if that drain hindered Byakuya’s abilities to do his duty in any way or - even worse - actually put his alpha in danger. Also, _Ichigo_ could be harmed, quite easily, as weak as he currently was. Byakuya didn’t comment on it but Ichigo knew his alpha would feel far better knowing that at least not just any unseated shinigami could harm his omega. More than just wanting his company, Ichigo knew this was one of the reasons Byakuya always rushed to his side between his many and varied duties - just to confirm that his omega was alright.

After they bonded, their connection would grow, allowing them to sense each other even over great distances, and this would probably greatly decrease Byakuya’s worry. However, neither were really ready yet, still so new to one another, to take that step in their relationship, regardless of how inevitable it probably was. Byakuya had said that he wanted them to love each other first - not simply want each other because of the pull of being true mates. Ichigo appreciated this, and honestly felt the same. 

The pull scared him a bit, that anything could override his own will like that. Like the hollow had. He had yet to speak to Byakuya about that particular part of his shared mind… He hoped the hollow simply continued to remain silent and just allow him to live in peace. However, he did find himself missing the old man… he wouldn’t mind hearing his voice again. 

Yes, he had accepted the hollow as a part of Tensa Zangetsu, and he now understood that the other only wanted to keep him safe. But he still didn’t trust that their interests were always aligned and with his control weakened like this, he didn’t know if he’d be able to fight the hollow for control and _win._ He’d rather avoid the hollow as long as possible until he felt strong enough again to be able to subdue him if needed. 

Ichigo couldn’t help but realize though that, as the days lazily passed, the pull troubled him less and less. Because he _was_ falling for his alpha. And the more his heart and the pull agreed, the more his mind became at ease with the situation.

And the more his dreams began to feature soft kisses, heated glances, and elegant, strong hands running along his skin.

He shook his head, a bright blush heating his cheeks. Such thoughts wouldn’t help him with his current problem. “You were exactly right before,” Ichigo said softly, “about gaining power too quickly, never learning control, not needing it. I never had a teacher for that. I… I have no idea where to even begin…”

Byakuya was still so close and Ichigo had leaned further into him without really noticing doing so. The noble took the opportunity to nuzzle his cheek along his jaw. Ichigo understood now what exactly he was doing when he did that. He _was_ scenting him like a cat would their owner, making Ichigo smell a bit more like his alpha. It comforted them both and Ichigo returned the nuzzle, his cheek against his slightly shorter alpha’s brow. 

“Then I will be your instructor,” Byakuya murmured, just as quietly, but the words were sure and strong. Ichigo smiled and nodded. By now, he trusted Byakuya to keep his word, and to not give it unless he meant it. Truthfully, he’d always known that about the other. His commitments were everything to him, family even more so. 

The only mystery that still eluded him was why exactly Byakuya had allowed his sister to face the Sokyoku - surely he could have intervened? That was so far into the future, however… He was sure the noble had had a good reason, now that he knew the other better. He could be cold, yes, but not to his family. Family was everything to him.

At first, when Ichigo had only just arrived, his alpha had been gone for long periods of time. Ichigo hadn’t known this was unusual at all, at first, until he began asking him what the other had done that day and he realized how much time Byakuya actually spent looking for Rukia, his promise to Hisana a sacred vow in his mind. Ichigo had laughed a bit, shaking his head, and told him that he wouldn’t find Rukia until she joined the Shinigami Academy.

_“So, there’s really no point. She’ll be found then, and not a moment sooner. Don’t stress yourself over it.”_

_Byakuya had frowned but nodded all the same, “I’m trusting you, Ichigo. I’ll allow her to arrive then, and be found in her own time.”_

Ichigo had beamed at his alpha - that was the first time the other had shown trust in him. It was a heady feeling, one that Ichigo couldn’t get enough of.

To show such dedication, before even meeting her, his actions in the future just didn’t make sense. But, he supposed he should just follow his own advice - to simply allow events to unfold at their own pace. He was certain he’d figure out the answer to that riddle in due time, and not before.

In the present, he now had a solid goal to focus on. He would, with Byakuya’s steady guidance, work towards mastering his reiatsu.

The noble stepped away and Ichigo couldn’t help but mourn the loss, as silly as the feeling was. Byakuya sat in a seiza position and Ichigo followed suit, their knees mere centimeters apart, dark amber eyes staring into deep steel. Byakuya’s deep voice washed over him and Ichigo couldn’t suppress the shiver that travelled along his spine at the sound. The _things_ that voice did to him - he had to literally prevent himself from crossing the short distance between them and crawl into his alpha’s lap and… 

“Ichigo?”

Ichigo shook his head, a hand automatically moving to rub the back of his neck only to tangle in the long strands, still not completely used to the length of his hair. “Sorry,” he said, a bright blush on his face, “can you repeat that?”

Byakuya’s smile was a bit too knowing as he did as Ichigo asked, “I said, close your eyes and listen to my voice.”

Ichigo’s eyes fell closed. He didn’t need to be told twice to listen to his alpha’s sexy deep baritone - actually catching the words, however, now that was the real struggle. He just wanted to let his mind drift, completely lose himself to the sound. 

“Good,” Byakuya praised and Ichigo’s face lit up, though he kept his eyes closed. “Now, focus on your breathing. Notice it, completely. Don’t try to control it, it will calm on its own. Just notice how it feels. How it fills your lungs, how your chest expands, how it softly escapes, the pause between breaths…”

Ichigo continued to listen and breathe, following Bykaku’s instructions. And then, he felt it. While he had been concentrating on the words, on noticing his own breathing, his mind had otherwise cleared. 

And he could _feel_ it. 

His well of Reiryoku, located somewhere beneath his heart but above the diaphragm, filling with each breath of reishi-filled air. He could also feel the reiatsu that flowed from that well, how it flooded his heart and with each beat was pushed throughout his body, released from every place his veins came close to the surface. He was practically _leaking_ the stuff. No wonder he was always so drained - why he couldn’t replenish and fill his own well of Reiryoku. 

“Good, now, _relax,_ Ichigo, allow all the tension to leave. Do not fight for control, do not grasp at your power, do not push or pull upon it at all. Just _relax.”_ Every time his alpha instructed him to relax it was with a command underlining that deep tone and Ichigo found himself doing as instructed, not fighting the command, allowing it to pull the decidedly foreign behavior out of him. He was _never_ relaxed, always on edge - _always_ \- ever since he had caused his own mother’s death. If he’d only been more careful, for aware, more guarded, more distrustful, more - she’d be here. He just knew it.

Tears leaked from his closed eyes and down his cheeks, but he did not clench, letting Byakuya’s voice take all the tension from him. Byakuya didn’t seem alarmed by the sight of his tears as his voice remained steady and unaltered, pushing him further into a state of just, _letting go._

Aware now of the reiatsu that flowed through him, Ichigo was amazed to feel it begin to settle beneath his skin, simply flowing along with his blood, no longer leaking out of him.

Ichigo didn’t know how long they sat like that. At some point he noticed that Byakuya’s deep voice had faded, but somehow Ichigo knew he was still there, even with his eyes remaining closed. He could _feel_ his presence, not unlike the way he could now feel his own Reiryoku and reiatsu. Their bond was clearer as well, sharper, and calmed by his alpha’s proximetry. 

After several countless minutes - perhaps even an hour or more, Ichigo didn’t know - his deep amber eyes opened as if on their own to find slate grey and Byakuya’s warm, sincere smile.

“Very good, Ichigo,” Byakuya stated serenely. “As I’m sure you’ve come to realize, reiatsu’s natural state is to simply flow through the body. It is in every living thing. It’s releasing it that takes effort. So, for someone in your position that has an issue with releasing it without meaning to, you do not need to learn _control_ necessarily, at least not _yet._ First, you need to learn to allow it to simply flow through you without _using_ it. 

“It is not as uncommon of a problem as you may think. Most powerful Shinigami, once becoming reliant upon their reiatsu always being readily available, struggle to let go of that power and simply let it flow. It can become not unlike a sixth sense, one that is extremely valuable in combat. However, when having to heal from such a severe Reiryoku drain as you experienced, it is necessary to let that power go, allow it to _heal._ That can only be done by relaxing your hold upon it, which is usually very difficult for a Shinigami to do - especially powerful Shinigami that have lived for so long with an underlying fear of ambush and attack.”

Ichigo nodded. He didn’t doubt his alpha’s words one bit. He already felt a bit better, less stress upon his body and mind, but he knew that reaching such a state would have been impossible for him without his alpha so near. 

“For Shinigami, it is emotion that fuels their power, that pushes them to new heights and new abilities, and so learning to use that emotion, allowing yourself to feel is an important skill to master. But it is equally important for a Shinigami to learn peace, so that their power can be allowed to repair and be ready when needed. It is often the mastering of both of these skills that allows one to master bankai, for without the peace within it is usually impossible to subdue the spirit within a zanpakuto.”

Ichigo’s eyes widened in realization, understanding clicking at the words. He’d only mastered Zangetsu, and later Tensa Zangetsu, when he’d truly been at peace with himself - every part of himself. Including the hollow. He closed his eyes again, allowing himself to embrace the calm, and immediately fell into his inner world.

He’d not been able to initiate this on his own before, rather one of his spirits pulled him to them. But they were weakened now, his mind silent except for his own thoughts. His eyes opened to find the sideways city, sunlight reflecting off the glass beneath his feet, the sky blue and clear above him. 

His hollow would have loved this.

He smiled at the thought and sat upon the glass, allowing his thoughts to drift, not directing them one way or the other. Just noticing them pass, and letting them go as soon as they arrived. Time passes, it could have been minutes or hours, the sun remaining unmoved in the blue sky, making it impossible to tell. 

And then he noticed weight upon each of his hands that lay motionless at his sides, resting lightly upon the glass.

Looking to his right he saw Tensa, as young and vibrant as he had been the last time he had seen the other. His piercing blue eyes gazing calmly at him, his posture relaxed, the usual frown absent from his face, replaced by some neutral expression.

And to his left, the hollow.

Ever his inverted reflection, his hair was just as long, though white. His golden amber eyes weren’t as wild as he was used to seeing, the playful smirk as absent as Tensa’s frown. He looked… peaceful… and as odd as that was, Ichigo couldn’t help but think it made him appear… more healthy? Somehow… It was a nice expression, Ichigo decided.

These two spirits were his Zangetsu. He had already accepted them and sitting here, between the two of them, each grasping one of his hands in a gentle, reassuring pressure, he knew he had nothing to fear from them.

From either of them. 

“I’m sorry,” Ichigo mumurred into the silence. Blue and gold eyes focused upon him and Ichigo elaborated, “I’m sorry for not knowing how my emotions were impacting my inner world - impacted the two of you. I will fix this, I will find my peace. I’ve… I’ve missed you,” Ichigo confessed, his voice just above a whisper and focusing on each spirit in turn as he said steadily, “Both of you.”

Tensa’s lips quirked up slightly, the ghost of a smile on his face, and the hollow grinned, practically preening under the acknowledgement. They were still too weak to speak, for Ichigo to hear their voices, but he felt comforted and reassured by seeing them again. 

Dark amber eyes closed in his inner world and opened again to the Kuchiki estate’s garden, to his alpha watching over him as he resurfaced from his first successful Jinzen.

“You were able to fall into your inner world?” Byakuya questioned, his voice deep and calm, the question light but curious.

“Yes,” Ichigo answered, “That was the first time I was able to perform Jinzen. Before, either a tool had to be used to force me into my inner world or Zangetsu pulled me in.”

“And how is Zangetsu?”

“They seem well, though neither can speak yet. They seemed… calm.”

“Yes, usually that is the case during a true Jinzen.” Byakuya paused for a moment before querying, “You said, _“They_ seem well? You have more than one spirit? I have not heard of such a thing except for those with two blades. You only have the one, yes?”

Ichigo glanced over at Zangetsu’s blade, lying still, black, and imposing upon the soft green of the grass. Ichigo shrugged, “I’m not sure why I have two… one seems more like a traditional zanpakuto spirit - I call him Tensa. The other, however…”

Ichigo trailed off, honestly not knowing how to tell his alpha that he shared his body and soul with a vasto lorde.

“It is alright,” Byakuya said, his voice steady and confident, “you are my omega, Ichigo. Nothing about you could change that or make me think less of you - especially this. We do not choose our zanpakuto spirits, and we cannot change them - only accept or reject them. Accepting makes us whole, rejecting dooms us to a life of strife and struggle against ourselves. I could never fault you for accepting any part of yourself, regardless what others may think. What they think does not matter. _No one_ else matters, not in this.”

Ichigo took a steadying breath. He thought it would be difficult to hold on to his calm after Byakuya had guided him into finding it but he found himself trusting his alpha completely and surprisingly, unworried. His reiatsu stayed flowing calmly within his body - he didn’t feel the least bit threatened or anxious, not with his alpha - never with him. He found the words easier than he would have thought possible, telling Byakuya the truth as simple as breathing, “My second spirit is a hollow, a vasto lorde. As far as I could gather, he’s always been with me, even longer than Tensa. He’s never given me a name to call him by, but sometimes I think of him as “Shiro” because he’s completely white. He also looks just like me, just, you know, white.”

Byakuya looked contemplative but just as open as before. Ichigo felt a bit of relief at having been right. Byakuya was someone - perhaps the one person - he could trust with every part of himself. They were true mates. Byakuya wouldn’t reject him anymore than Ichigo would reject Byakuya - the thought alone was anathema to him at this point. The lord had worked his way into his heart, held it within two very strong, capable, elegant hands, and instead of apprehension, Ichigo only felt relief. He’d never felt actually understood, _seen,_ and still so completely loved in his entire life.

He blinked, realizing. _Love._ Byakuya loved him. It was so obvious, now that he could more properly feel the bond, now that his emotions were calm and settled. His alpha _loved_ him. Of course he would accept him - even this, a hollow residing within his soul.

“I have not heard of that occurring before,” Byakuya eventually responded, only concern in those slate gray eyes - no sign of rejection, no, never that. “And you are at peace with one another? He is not harmful to you?”

“No,” Ichigo stated with certainty, “Shiro’s only desire is to keep me safe. He calls me his King, likens himself to a horse I am to ride into battle, keeping me untouchable while he charges against our enemies. He would never hurt me. I know that now. There was a time though when I thought he may harm those around me. You see, we don’t always agree on what “keeping me safe” means.”

“I suppose I can sympathize then, with this hollow,” Byakuya murmured with a small smile, “I imagine there will come times in our future where, if I’m any proper judge of character, you will put yourself in harms way to protect others, even at the cost of your own physical safety. A choice between the pain of the body and the pain of the heart. I think I know which you would choose. You’d never think twice. It must have been difficult for Shiro, keeping you alive through all that you have been through.”

Ichigo laughed, the sound free and unrestrained, he just felt so _light_ like this, “Yeah, well you’re definitely right about that. Tensa even gets annoyed at some of my decisions and it’s hard to get any reaction out of him at all. But it all worked out, so they can’t complain too much.” Ichigo shuffled closer, parting his knees and rising to kneel over his alpha, one hand braced against the grass as he leaned forward, his other hand cupping a smooth, strong jaw, bringing their foreheads together. “After all, everything that happened, it brought me here. Brought me to you. I could never regret that, any of it, and neither can they. They _are_ me, after all. Both of them.”

Ichigo leaned back slightly, his deep amber eyes catching the slate gray, “And I know now, I can feel it. You feel the same way, don’t you, Byakuya?”

“Ichigo…” Byakuya murmured, those gray eyes becoming molten metal as they breathed in each other’s breaths, lips so close it would take only the barest of movements to touch.

“You love me,” Ichigo said. It wasn’t a question.

Byakuya didn’t deny or confirm - it wasn’t necessary.

Instead, he closed that unbearably short distance.

Ichigo gasped at the heat of the kiss; it was consuming him. His calm reiatsu surged forward and he breathed through it, allowing the passion to flow through him. This wasn’t a fight, this wasn’t a challenge, this wasn’t something he remotely wanted to resist. The reiatsu calmed even as the heat within him rose higher.

Dark amber eyes fluttered open to find he was now fully straddling his alpha, his hands threaded into the long ebony tresses and that elegant throat tilted at a rather extreme angle. Ichigo’s eyes couldn’t look away and he broke the kiss off with a keen in the back of his throat, his mouth finding his alpha’s scent gland upon his neck and worrying in with his teeth. 

Byakuya growled, deep and rumbling at the action, long fingers carding through his long sunset-orange hair and yanking him back. Ichigo released that same keening cry in his throat, along with a whimper as his neck was exposed to his alpha. He tilted his head even further - as far as he was able, presenting as much of his neck as he was able. 

He wasn’t sure exactly what he wanted, only sure that he _wanted,_ and that his heart, his mind, and the pull were in full and complete agreement. Byakuya breathed in deeply, his lips against his omega’s bonding gland. Ichigo would let him bite down, would more than welcome it in this moment, but Byakuya clearly had other plans.

“Soon, my omega. Patience, love.”

Ichigo whimpered out another keen but he had already submitted his heart and mind to his alpha. He trusted him completely, would do what the other wanted without question in this state. And, oddly enough, that didn’t frighten him in the least. It only added to the peace within him.

At Byakuya’s light push, Ichigo rose to his feet, his alpha also standing and taking his hand within his own, guiding him back to the estate.

No words passed between them.

Unnecessary when the love, now acknowledged, passed so freely between them along the bond and their connected hands.

And Ichigo realized…

...in that moment…

...he would follow Byakuya anywhere.

And he’d never been more at peace.


	3. Patience

Long, elegant fingers carded through wet strands of sunset orange, gently working in shampoo. Ichigo sat, both relaxed and boneless but with an undercurrent of lust at the sight of his alpha’s sculpted body, water traveling down the lines that defined each muscle. He would have been tempted to trace after that water with his tongue if he wasn’t so thoroughly exhausted - which is when Byakuya always insisted on bathing his omega. Like he knew Ichigo wouldn’t be able to initiate anything too heavy in this state.

It had been a couple weeks and he was now able to train for 90 minutes before Zangetsu slipped from his grasp to the soft green of the grass. He didn’t know if he was actually improving or if the increase in time was due to Zangetsu being far lighter.

Because his Zanpakuto was actually sealed now. 

The blade was still pitch black, but it otherwise looked like any other sealed zanpakuto - that he could actually wear secured at his hip rather than upon his back. He had awoken the following morning after he’d successfully performed Jinzen for the first time to find the far slimmer blade but knew by first touch that it was indeed still Zangetsu. Byakuya wasn’t concerned, said it was actually a good sign - that he had stopped the overflowing of reiatsu into the blade which had caused Zangetsu to constantly be in its Shikai state. 

There had likely been enough reiatsu within the blade to prevent it from reverting immediately but by the morning the usually enormous zanpakuto looked oddly unremarkable. Ichigo had held it across his hands and just stared at it a good long while, noticing the differences in the blade that had become his constant companion and repeatedly saved not only his life but the lives of most of the people he cared about.

He felt utterly ridiculous the first time he was able to sheath it and secure it at his hip.

Dark amber eyes flickered over to where Zangetsu currently rested, secured within a stand next to Senbonzakura, Byakuya’s zanpakuto, before closing in contentment as water was gently poured over his head. Ichigo would have apologized for being so weak after his training that he needed the help of his alpha to do something as simple as bathe and clean himself but Byakuya had already told him not to do so again.

“This is out of your control, Ichigo. You need to let your Reiryoku replenish. Reiryoku is everything to a spiritual body - the appearance of muscles means next to nothing, just the form our bodies take that is familiar to our soul. Your strength comes from your Reiryoku and while you are without it, you will be weak. The process is slow and you cannot rush it - you would only do more damage to your soul body. So please, do not apologize. You are already doing everything within your power to correct this.

“Your injury is compounded by the damage done to your reiatsu channels and the fact that you never learned fine control. We will need to wait until they are completely healed before training that control or we’ll simply cause them to tear apart yet again. So, until that time, promise me you will do your best to keep your calm, to keep your reiatsu settled within you, to only use your zanpakuto in its sealed state. I’m very serious, Ichigo, the damage done cannot be overstated, but this can heal - if you let it.”

“I understand Byakuya. I’ll do my best… It’s just frustrating.”

“Release your frustration - let it go - it does you no good. It may be years until you are completely healed and longer still before you learn proper fine control. However, I’m confident you will reclaim your Bankai in time - even its final form, with proper care.”

“You mean, I could perform Mugetsu - without the risk of losing my powers?”

“It should be possible. A zanpakuto’s power should not damage your own spiritual body in the way that your zanpakuto’s final attack did. A consequence of rushing your body to wield power it was not yet ready to wield. When your reiatsu channels heal, they will likely be able to channel more reiatsu than before. You can grow their ability to do so, but like a muscle, you cannot over exert or they will tear - like they did in your case. With proper training, this simply wouldn’t have happened. From what I understand, you did not have much of a choice. But now that you do have the time and opportunity, let’s do this correctly.”

Ichigo had agreed and tried to let go of the feelings of frustration that came over him occasionally - especially when he was simply trying to do some ordinary task that should be easy but his body simply wouldn’t cooperate.

Like bathing. Byakuya didn’t seem to mind in the least and perhaps it would have even been romantic - was romantic anyway - but the fact that he needed the help and wasn’t simply enjoying his alpha bathing him because they wanted and decided to… it decidedly left him feeling less happy about the situation.

Although it did have its perks, he conceded, watching with dark amber eyes as his alpha washed his own hair and body with deft, efficient motions.

His weakness of body was likely the only thing that kept him from pouncing on his alpha. His dreams had become far more detailed, the touch of his alpha like fire upon his skin as he stroked him to completion, teeth teasing and pressing at his neck - exactly where he longed for Byakuya to finally bite and claim him. 

He wasn’t very knowledgeable about sex, having next to no interest in it before falling through time to arrive at the feet of his alpha. Still, his mind attempted to fantasize, and something within his instincts longed to be bitten on that precise location on his neck. It ached, practically all the time, and he caught himself repeatedly having to stop his hand from rising to rub it. That action didn’t help at all - in fact it just caused a rush of warmth to travel through his body and made it ache more. 

Byakuya gently yet firmly toweled off his long sun-kissed locks before running a comb through and Ichigo let his eyes close, groaning at the feeling. He let his mind drift, just focusing on the comforting feeling but otherwise completely blank. It was becoming easier, finding and maintaining this calm. Although, the presence of his alpha so close and all responsibility lifted from his shoulders definitely helped.

Gradually he became aware that there was a rumbling sound, growing in volume. Dark amber eyes flickered open lazily searching and then widening when he realized the sound was coming from him. The sound abruptly stopped as he tensed and Byakuya’s soft chuckle drifted to him from behind as the comb continued through his damp hair. 

“No need to be startled, my omega, you were purring. It’s actually quite the compliment as it means you feel completely safe and are enjoying this.”

“Purring? Like a cat?”

“Exactly like a cat.”

Ichigo huffed a bit, partly in exasperation at yet another quirk of his secondary gender and partly in amusement over the entire situation.

Dark amber eyes drifted closed again and relaxed into the feel of the comb that hadn’t once ceased it’s gentle motion.

The purring returned.

* * *

Ichigo wasn’t snooping. At least, he didn’t think he was. He’d been told that nothing within Byakuya’s wing of the mansion was off-limits to him after all, and no one could blame him for wanting to become more familiar with his surroundings. 

Most of the rooms in this wing were spartan and utilitarian, very compartmentalized, neat, and orderly. Unsurprising, really, considering his alpha’s personality. Each room seemed to serve some specific purpose. Calligraphy, for example, or the study that contained a small library that Ichigo usually found himself gravitating to when not wandering the gardens. But this room seemed rather empty, and Ichigo was confused at its purpose.

The only piece of furniture was a tall cabinet of dark wood and an olive green painted panel centered in the middle. Ichigo grasped the handles, opening the polished wood that swung towards him with little effort.

It was a bookshelf.

There were framed paintings at his eye level. A picture of what could only be a younger Byakuya, his long black hair secured in a high ponytail and a rather arrogant smirk caught his eye. He smiled at how adorable his alpha looked before dark amber eyes slid to another painting, the smile falling from his face as he inspected it with no small amount of sadness. He carefully lifted it from the shelf to look more closely, his heart aching for his alpha.

It was Byakuya, appearing much the same as he did now, and he was holding Hisana. She looked so small, so frail, but also at peace. Byakuya’s smile was warm and true as he held her against him, her head resting over his heart. They were seated in front of doors that led to the gardens, open to reveal the sakura trees in full bloom behind them. 

Spring. 

The last season Hisana ever saw. 

He gently replaced the painting, gaze reading the hand-written titles of the books neatly placed upon the lower shelves. They were journals. Most were written by his alpha and he found himself compelled to read them, wanting to know more about his true mate, but no longer certain if he should. This felt far too personal.

One journal in particular caught his eye and his fingers brushed against the binding as he read the writing that had clearly been done with a different hand than his alpha’s. 

This had been Hisana’s journal.

“Ichigo,” his alpha’s voice sounded from behind him, startling him badly.

“I’m sorry!” he stammered, automatically, not being able to shake the feeling of being caught, deep amber eyes immediately snapping to slate gray in slight panic.

Byakuya approached him with a fond expression, “I said all within these rooms was yours to investigate. I did not misspeak. I knew you would find this room eventually. You may read the journals if you wish to, including Hisana’s. Somehow, I feel like she would have liked that, to gossip about me to the one who would understand best.”

Ichigo gave a small smile and turned, plucking the journal from the shelf at his alpha’s words. “How long are you here?”

“Just now, I wanted to see you before I headed to the World of the Living for a mission. I should return before nightfall.”

Ichigo nodded, blushing as Byakuya’s arms wrapped around him from behind and his lips gently kissed the back of his neck, nudging the long orange hair aside with his nose.

“You better come back to me.”

I love you.

“Always.”

I love you too.

Byakuya vanished as suddenly as he had appeared and Ichigo made himself comfortable upon the polished wooden floor, Hisana’s journal open in his hands.

* * *

Ichigo jerked with a gasp, shaking, eyes unseeing and reaching blindly out for his alpha. Byakuya, sensing his distress, awoke completely and immediately, deftly catching the grasping hand and pulling his omega to lay upon his chest, strong arms wrapping tight around him. His deep voice, still low and thick with sleep yet firm, repeated reassurances to his clearly panicked omega. 

The warm amber eyes were wide but sightless, clearly locked in a night terror, and slate gray eyes watched in fascination as reiatsu settled upon his skin to form the white bandages across his bare arms, chest, neck, face… stopping just below dark amber eyes that glowed with crimson red. Dark reiatsu began to leak from his body, painting the vibrant orange of his hair an inky black. He pulsed with power and Byakuya revelled in it at the same time as he looked on with concern, pushing as much of his own reiatsu through their bond to his omega as he was able. 

It had been almost a week since the last attack his Ichigo had suffered through like this - the assailant being his own memories. In truth, there was very little Byakuya could do other than be there for him and feed him as much reiatsu as he was able to prevent Ichigo from losing the precious little he’d been able to regain. However, he was only mitigating damage. Far more reiatsu flooded out than Byakuya was able to transfer to him, the rate simply overwhelming. Whatever had faced his omega in this form - and somehow survived - must have been truly terrifying. 

Only time would heal this, Byakuya knew. He’d lived through the psychological scarring over the horrors of terrible battles himself. His Ichigo was so strong, he’d overcome this. Byakuya could tell though, it was a very deep-seated fear that kept dragging him into these memories, kept him reliving them. His omega’s deepest fear seemed to be failure - not being able to protect those he cared about. 

Of not being enough. 

It was a fear held only by those that were used to having to shoulder their burdens alone, the stakes too high and no one else to turn to. Life didn’t work like that though. No one was enough all the time. And that was alright. The Gotei Thirteen consisted of many moving parts and people, each with their own strengths and weaknesses, and it only functioned because they supported each other, made up for each other's failings and shortfalls. 

He found himself reminded of how utterly young his omega really was. Even by mortal standards his body lied about the age of his mind. He’d been through far too much in such a short life, pushed too far, too fast, and it nearly broke him. Quite literally, shattering his power from within. 

He would make it through to the other side of this, Byakuya was certain. Long, elegant fingers coaxed the reiatsu-formed bandages to vanish from sweat-slick skin as his breathing returned to that of dreamless sleep, the inky blackness leaving the stunning orange locks to shine in the soft moonlight. The bandages upon the arms remained stubborn and Byakuya left them be, remembering his omega’s earlier words about becoming comfortable with their presence. 

He suspected Zangetsu was behind this partial, unwitting transformation; that, in their own way, his spirits were trying to support their master, to help him. Byakuya wasn’t entirely sure how effective it was as this release of power every few nights was setting back the recovery of his Reiryoku to a crawl at best, a standstill at worst. But zanpakuto had a level of intuition when it came to their masters that none could rival and so the noble was convinced this must be serving some purpose that he was, as of yet, unaware of. 

In the meantime, he’d do what he could for his omega.

He left the transfer of reiatsu open between them, feeding Ichigo his own power to help replenish the Reiryoku he had just expelled in his fit, long fingers brushing along the spine of his back, still slick with sweat but cooling, the tremors of the larger body above him calming. The handsome face was smooth now, his sleep peaceful, and Byakuya buried his nose in sun-kissed hair, letting the soothing, now calm scent of his omega lull him back to sleep.

* * *

This next time Byakuya woke it was again in response to his omega - but he was having a decidedly very different dream. Byakuya was all but pinned beneath the larger body as his omega whimpered and keened quietly in the back of his throat, hips rocking against his thigh in his sleep, his aroused state evident and hard through the thin cloth that separated them. That sound and feeling was instantly driving pleasure low into his body and he groaned as he willed himself under control. 

These dreams, at least, were a good sign. The more comfortable his omega became with him, the more accepting he was of their bond and belonging to one another, the more vivid the dreams would become. And, from the looks of things, his omega was very near ready to accept Byakuya completely as his alpha. Living in such close proximity, their easy conversations, the care he’d been shown, that Byakuya found himself wanting to give… His omega’s steadily deepening feelings weren’t really a surprise but they were very, very welcomed and endearing.

Byakuya used his superior strength to flip his Ichigo onto his back, long fingers grasping at longer hair as he tilted the handsome face up, presenting the claiming gland upon his omega’s neck. He leaned in with half-lidded molten steel eyes to allow his teeth to lightly graze upon the gland, Ichigo stilling beneath him, a shuttered gasp followed by a loud keen released from the stretched throat as dark amber eyes, hazy with lust, flickered open.

“Byakuya…” Ichigo sighed out, his breathing quickening even further as awareness flooded him at the feeling of his alpha above him, his teeth so near to where he desperately wanted them, tremors wracking his frame as his fantasy left him with a far better and more vivid reality taking its place.

Byakuya leaned back to look into those dark amber eyes, a low growl rumbling in his throat at the utterly wanton expression on his omega’s face. He took a deep breath to calm himself, though it did little good, the desire-soaked scent of his omega flooding him.

“Byakuya,” Ichigo all but whined, more coherent and more urgent than before, “please, I, I need…”

Byakuya searched his eyes, looking for any of the tell-tale tension that had been lurking there all the previous mornings he had awoken in need, indicating the other’s apprehension at his body demanding what his heart wasn’t ready for.

He couldn’t find any.

“Ichigo,” Byakuya breathed out above him, spoken with reverence and quite unintentional on his part.

Ichigo keened again, his head tilting up to offer as much as his neck as he was able as he trembled beneath him.

Byakuya gritted his teeth, taking a few moments to calm his racing heart. Young, he told himself, and utterly without experience. Ichigo deserved a more proper romance, deserved to be allowed to slide more slowly into deeper and deeper passion. And Byakuya was determined to give him that time, to provide that steady yet sure build up for him.

Byakuya, his fingers still threaded securely into the long locks of orange hair at the base of his omega’s neck, tilted his head back down to look deeply into dark, hazy amber eyes. “Do you trust me?” He asked, his voice rough with his own need that he quickly smothered to concentrate on his omega.

Ichigo responded by nuzzling into the forearm that was near his head, the one connected to the hand secured at the base of his neck, and a loud purring sound erupting from his chest.

Well, Byakuya thought, he wasn’t going to get a more certain answer than that.

He allowed his other hand to explore his omega’s body, bare except for the loose pants that hung low on his hips, though they did little to conceal the obvious hardness of his omega’s length beneath him. Byakuya claimed his lips and mouth in a deep kiss as he lightly touched through the soft fabric, swallowing every moan and whimper from his needy mate. 

Ichigo was far from still beneath him, his hips rolling forward, trying to gain more pressure, more friction. His back arched off the futon, his fingers alternating from tugging rather desperately at long raven locks of hair or leaving slightly raised red lines as his dulled nails racked across the back of his alpha, even through the thin fabric of the yukata he wore to bed. Those hands were driving Byakuya a bit mad with his own need but he kept it controlled, his focus entirely upon his omega. This was definitely the first time he’d allowed another to touch him like this and Byakuya was determined to take in every sound, every expression, every honest reaction. 

Ichigo’s purring sound was as stuttered as his breathing, but it was still there, assuring Byakuya that he was more than comfortable with his alpha’s hand petting his quivering body. 

“Please,” Ichigo gasped out, a frustrated whine coloring the words, “Please Byakuya, I need more.”

“What do you need, Ichigo?” Byakuya asked, though he was fairly certain of the answer. He wanted to know if Ichigo would be able to say the words. If he couldn’t, he wasn’t truly ready.

Ichigo groaned deeply as he processed the question before gasping out, “Touch me, please. I need you to touch me. Please make me cum, alpha.”

The use of the title was probably instinctual and it did exactly what it was supposed to. Byakuya growled low, his fingers catching at the band in his Ichigo’s loose pants, his hand easily slipping inside to firmly grasp his omega’s leaking cock. It was slightly smaller than his own, as expected from his secondary gender, but it was far from small and felt solid and heavy in his hand. Byakuya had never actually had a male partner before, his experience very limited before he’d married his late wife. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t had suitors, he just hadn’t been remotely interested.

Everything was different with Ichigo. He’d never wanted someone more, never wanted to please and satisfy someone more, to watch as he lost himself in ecstasy. He may be new to having a male partner but he knew what felt good on himself, his hand working Ichigo with no small amount of skill and adjusting based upon each of his omega’s reactions.

He hadn’t actually pulled down his omega’s pants, not wanting to take this further than simply his hand on him, remembering his omega’s youth and inexperience, but Ichigo felt different than himself and his curiosity got the better of him and he pulled the weeping cock free from the loose pants. Ichigo cried out as it was exposed to the cooler air of the room, his hands becoming even more desperate as he focused on watching Byakuya shift lower. 

There wasn’t any foreskin, Byakuya noted - that was the difference. He had heard of the practice of removing it in the World of the Living but had never seen the results… He couldn’t help but think that it still looked pleasing and somehow suited his younger mate.

Ichigo groaned, even more heat flooding him at the sight. Byakuya was practically inspecting his cock as he slowly stroked, the palm smearing his pre cum that leaked from the tip along the shaft, allowing the hand to glide faster and easier. Watching Byakuya watch himself with his hand stimulating his cock was beyond hot and Ichigo groaned again, eyes unable to leave the sight of elegant fingers gliding repeatedly over him. His breathing increased even more and he could feel himself getting so unbearably close, his voice chanting Byakuya’s name as his back began to arch.

Byakuya felt the tension and shifting of his omega’s body, molten steel eyes looking from the cock in his hand to his Ichigo’s face as he lost himself and released, the feeling of cum on his fingers not unfamiliar but far more errotic than his own. 

Ichigo was panting as he slowly came down. He was certain he’d never cum so hard before in his life. Deep amber eyes flickered open and he groaned desperately at the slight of Byakuya licking at his cum-covered fingers with a curious and lustful expression in his molten steel eyes. 

“Fuck that’s hot,” Ichigo gasped out. Byakuya simply chuckled but didn’t stop cleaning off his hand with his own tongue, even going so far as to scoop up what had landed upon Ichigo’s chiseled abs with a pleased expression on his face.

“You taste delicious, my omega,” Byakuya murmured. He gently tucked Ichigo back into his pants and sat beside him, gently petting along his steadily cooling skin, the purr that had stuttered out before with his labored breathing immediately returning, the sound causing Ichigo to blush deeply.

“This is embarrassing,” he murmured, “I’m not a damn cat.”

“No,” Byakuya said, a quirk of a smile upon his lips, “you decidedly are not. You are my omega,” he continued, his tone becoming possessive, “and you are feeling well-cared for, safe, and happy. You are a gift Ichigo.”

Ichigo swallowed heavily at the weight behind those words and the certainty within those gray eyes. He sat up, catching his alpha in a kiss, tasting himself upon his lips and deciding that, though a bit odd, the knowledge of knowing his alpha wanted his taste in his mouth was so utterly errotic that he didn’t mind in the slightest. 

Ichigo found himself grinning into the kiss. His hand trailed down his alpha’s yukata, fingers finding the tie only to be halted and held by a smirking Byakuya. “No, my omega, patience.”

Ichigo groaned, “This patience is going to be the death of me. Why can’t I at least return the favor?”

Byakuya’s expression softened into a soft smile, “Two reasons. The first is that I doubt I would be satisfied with you only returning the favor and the second is that I will very nearly be late already, as much as I would enjoy spending the day here with you.”

Ichigo sighed, withdrawing as he said with a teasing tone, “Off with you then, I’ve got more important things to do anyway. There’s a few hundred books in the study I haven’t even read the titles of yet.”

Byakuya chuckled, getting up and quickly dressing, his omega’s eyes hungrily taking in the sight. Slate gray eyes caught his appreciative gaze - not like he was hiding it - and pulled him to his feet before kissing him rather deeply. Ichigo groaned into the far from innocent kiss and when Byakuya pulled away he muttered, “This patience thing isn’t going to last much longer.”

Byakuya brushed his cheek against his jaw in a now very familiar gesture before kissing him again just below his right ear and murmuring, “Behave. I’ll return when able.”

Ichigo huffed, responding, “No promises. And you better.”

“Always.”


End file.
